Ab, Abel, Abelforth
by Bubus49
Summary: Albus Dumbledore avait une idée depuis quelques temps. Une idée délirante et peut-être impossible. Et cette idée, il l'exposa en souvenirs. Te rappelles-tu le temps quand je te surnommais Ab?
1. Prologue

-Je ferme! grogna Abelforth Dumbledore. Ah, c'est toi Albus, entre. Et referme bien la porte!

-Bonsoir à toi également Abelforth, répondit doucement Albus Dumbledore.

Il entra rapidement dans le bar, un large sourire illuminant son visage. C'est ce que l'on pourrait croire du moins. Abelforth Dumbledore, lui, connaissait ce sourire. Un sourire forcé. Et ce sourire signifiait qu'une seule chose: quelqu'un ou quelque chose tracassait Albus. Ce dernier s'installa sur un tabouret en face de son frère. Le cadet fixait l'aîné de ses yeux bleus, cherchant le source du problème de son frère. Le sourire du directeur s'effaça sous le poids du regard de son frère.

Albus détourna les yeux et commença à observer attentivement ce bar crasseux dans lequel il est venu tant de fois. La tête du sanglier accrochée au dessus du meuble rempli d'alcools en tout genre était couverte de mousse apparue avec le temps. Il fuyait le regard de son frère, particulièrement lâche, il le sait. Mais le regard inquiet que lui lançait son très cher petit frère, l'aîné ne pouvait le supporter.

Albus Dumbledore n'allait pas bien ce jour-là. Il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Une idée complètement délirante était apparue dans son esprit, et ne le quittait plus. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment la mettre en œuvre. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait seul, vraiment seul. Et alors il avait envie de voir son frère, et plus encore: il souhaitait se réconcilier avec lui. Une idée tellement... irréalisable, et pourtant bien fixe. Alors, ce soir, il avait prit son courage de Gryffondor en mains et était parti voir son petit frère. Et maintenant, il était là, sans la moindre idée comment expliquer à Abelforth qu'il voulait être plus proche de lui.

Alors les deux frères restèrent là, le plus jeune essayant d'aider l'âgé, ce dernier plongé dans une réflexion bien plus profonde qu'avant. Puis Albus eut une illumination. Il croisa le regard de son frère et lui dit:

- Te rappelles-tu les surnoms que l'on se donnait? Te rappelles-tu le temps quand tu me surnommais Al? Te rappelles-tu le temps quand je te surnommais Ab?


	2. Ab

- Ab? Allez, t'as gagné! Tu peux sortir maintenant!

Le petit garçon de 7 ans était planté dans le couloir d'une maison et réfléchissait. Quand il a accepté de jouer à cache-cache avec son petit frère, il était loin de se douter qu'il serait aussi difficile de le trouver! Les oreilles tendues, il guettait le moindre petit bruit qui pourrait dévoiler l'endroit ou se cachait le petit. Cependant, rien ne venait. Pourtant, il avait fouillé toute la maison et tout le jardin de fond en comble, sans résultats. Décidément, Ab était habile. Soudain, l'oreille du chercheur se tendit violemment. Un petit rire provenant de la cuisine fit sourire le gamin. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende. Un nouveau rire se fit sous l'évier. Le garçon ouvrit le placard sous l'évier et poussa un cri de victoire. Un petit garçon de 5 ans riait, caché dans le petit placard. Lorsqu'il vit le plus grand, il s'exclama;

- Avoue que tu as eu du mal a me trouver, Al!

- Oui, je l'avoue. T'es doué, c'est vrai, je te rends ton honneur, fit Al en s'agenouillant devant le petit et tendant ses mains vides.

- Oh, merci, fit Ab en prenant l'objet imaginaire des mains de l'aîné. „Maintenant, tu peux m'aider à sortir?

Le plus grand se releva et tira le petit de sa cachette. Ce dernier tomba sur l'aîné et éclata de rire, très vite suivit par Al. Le plus grand se ressaisit, poussa son petit frère sur le côté et se releva. Il attrapa une main du plus jeune et l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci se calma également et referma la porte du placard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici jeunes gens?

Les deux garçons se mirent automatiquement en position de garde-à-vous devant la jeune femme et la fillette.

- Repos, rit la jeune femme. Albus, Abelforth, pourquoi vous faites tant de bruit?

- Z'aime pas le bruit, et maman non plus! s'exclama la petite fillette.

- Chère maman et chère petite sœur, sachez que le bruit n'était pas voulu, c'était le fruit d'un pur incident. Nous paierons pour tout les dommages que vous avez subi. Avec tout notre pardon, Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore.

Abelforth approuva avec enthousiasme son grand frère. La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard, et la petite dit:

-Excuses acceptées

- Cependant, dit la mère. Il va falloir effectivement payé. Allez donc vous occupez des chèvres. Et ne les effrayez pas!

-Oui, chef! A vos ordres, chef!

Et ils se précipitèrent dehors. Les deux frères commencèrent par prendre un sceau et à mettre des gants. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'étable. Ils respectèrent la volonté de leur mère et s'approchèrent docilement et silencieusement des chèvres et commencèrent à les traire. Puis ils les brossèrent, changèrent leur eau et leur nourriture. Fatigués, sales et empestant la chèvre, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Et Perceval Dumbledore, en rentrant à la maison, fut plus qu'étonné de voir ses deux garçons endormis sur la table de la cuissine.


	3. Je m'en souviens

Une fois le souvenir visionné, Abelforth resta immobile un moment. Puis il murmura:

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Il avait voulu sourire, mais il se retint. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Il savait bien qu'Albus voulait se réconcilier avec lui et Merlin savait qu'Abelforth le voulait aussi. Mais Albus avait-il vraiment l'intention de le faire à travers des souvenirs? Croyait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient se réconcilier en regardant ensemble les moments les plus heureux de leur passé?

Bien entendu, Albus savait bien que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, bien que de cette manière, cela aurait été plus facile. Non, Albus Dumbledore n'espérait pas se réconcilier _immédiatement_ avec son frère. Il espérait juste faire un pas, ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas en avant, vers leur réconciliation.

- Tu étais encore tellement petit, j'essayais de te faire prononcer entièrement «Albus», mais tu persistais à ne dire que la première syllabe.

Abelforth sentit son sourire lentement se former sur son visage, il ne le retint qu'un peu. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de résister.

- Alors, j'ai décidé de ne dire que la première syllabe de ton prénom. Et je dois dire que t'appeler «Ab» était vraiment plus pratique que «Abelforth».

Abelforth ne résista pas cette fois. Son visage se fendit dans un large sourire. Jeunes, ils étaient des frères inséparables, comme deux meilleurs amis. Cette pensée réchauffa le cœur du plus jeune Dumbledore. Ils étaient deux frères.

- Et les chèvres, c'est de ta faute si je les aime tellement maintenant! lança Abelforth d'un ton faussement accusateur.

Albus ria. Il ria vraiment. Abelforth ne se rappela plus la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu son frère rire ainsi. C'était il y a longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Très vite, Abelforth rejoint son frère et éclata de rire. Il ne se appelait plus à quel point le rire d'Albus pouvait être contagieux.

- Et... Et pourquoi cette accusation? demanda Albus tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Et bien, ces moments de rires que tu me réservais à chaque fois, faire peur aux chèvres, les chasser, s'occuper d'elles... Ce sont les meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai! C'est pour ça que mon patronus est une chèvre...

Albus sourit tendrement. Son sourire accompagné de son regard protecteur lui rappelait tant de choses merveilleuses! Quand Abelforth était triste, Albus venait et son visage était exactement le même que maintenant. Ce visage était réservé lorsqu'Abelforth était triste, blessé, ou de mauvaise humeur. Abelforth, petit à petit, sans le savoir, commençait à comprendre quelle importance il avait aux yeux de son frère.

- Puis, je t'ai appelé «Abel», car tu trouvais que «Ab» faisait, je cite, _«trop bébé»_, reprit Albus, brisant ainsi toutes les pensées de son petit frère. Toi, continua-t-il, tu m'appelais déjà Albus, des fois il t'arrivait de m'appeler «Al». Mais moi, je te trouvais encore tellement jeune, que j'ai continué les surnoms. Je trouvais aussi, que cela donnait de la bonne humeur vu la... situation de l'époque.

Le sourire d'Abelforth s'était effacé, tout comme celui d'Albus, tandis que le jeune Dumbledore regarda le nouveau souvenir qui se présentait devant lui.


	4. Abel

- Abel ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Abelforth Dumbledore soupira. Son frère ne cessait de l'appeler pour diverses raisons depuis la mort de leur mère. Albus avait pris la charge de toutes les responsabilités de la maison sauf qu'Albus, avant, ne s'était jamais intéressé aux choses telles que cuisiner, faire le ménage et s'occuper des plus jeunes. Abelforth, lui, savait comment faire. Il était toujours en train de regarder chaque mouvement que sa mère faisait, avant. Avec une certaine lassitude, le jeune Dumbledore se leva du canapé et partit en direction de la cuisine. La porte était fermée mais Abelforth arrivait à sentir la désagréable odeur de fumée qui se dégageait de la pièce. Avec une légère panique, le garçon rentra dans la pièce. Il trouva Albus en train de dégager la fumée de la pièce par la fenêtre. Les deux frères avaient abandonnés leurs baguettes, la magie ne faisait qu'empirer l'état de leur sœur. Abelforth soupira. Le déjeuner n'était pas encore pour maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Albus ? demanda le plus jeune.

- J'ai essayé de faire à manger... répondit l'aîné.

Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel. Il ignora la petite marque de culpabilité qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son frère. Il savait bien qu'Albus tentait d'aider, mais cela le frustrait de voir qu'il était incapable de ce genre de choses. Des choses _basiques_. Ses livres ne l'aideront pas ici.

- Donne, je vais nous préparer le déjeuner, grogna Abelforth.

Albus acquiesça, les yeux baissés.

- Je... Je vais voir... Em... balbutia-t-il.

Abelforth ne fit que hocher la tête. Il savait très bien que son frère allait se réfugier dans les livres. Il se retint de rire. Albus pouvait être vraiment lâche parfois.

Le déjeuner fut prêt une demie-heure après. De la salade et de la viande, un repas simple et qu'Ariana adorait. Le jeune Dumbledore partit chercher sa cadette dans sa chambre.

- Ariana ?

- Ab ! s'exclama la fillette.

Abelforth sourit. Désormais, c'est Ariana qui l'appelait Ab. Il se rappela un instant du temps quand c'était Albus qui le surnommait ainsi. Il sourit tristement, mais regagna vite un visage enjoué devant le regard inquiet de sa sœur.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, tu viens ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ariana se leva aussitôt et dévala les escaliers devant le regard amusé de son frère. Ce dernier partit ensuite toquer à la porte de son grand-frère.

- Albus, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, fut la réponse.

Une réponse fausse. Albus n'était pas descendu, mais Abelforth ne s'en souciait pas. Il soupçonnait son frère d'être plongé dans un de ses livres, comme d'habitude. A la fin du repas, Ariana partit dans sa chambre jouer. Abelforth lui tint compagnie jusqu'au soir, lorsqu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Le jeune Dumbledore mit sa petite sœur au lit et partit en direction de la chambre de l'aîné. Il avait essayé d'avoir l'air heureux devant la petite, mais au fond Abelforth avait été inquiet. Son frère n'était pas sorti de la chambre depuis l'incident de midi. Perplexe, Abelforth toqua doucement à la porte.

- Albus, tout va bien ? demanda-t-i.

- Euh... Oui, oui ! Tout va bien Abel, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Albus.

Il tentait d'être convaincant, mais Abelforth était bien loin d'être convaincu. Il ouvrit la porte révélant un Albus, un livre à la main. Abelforth écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était un n'importe quel livre. C'était un livre _de cuisine_.

Albus jeta le livre à travers la pièce et prit une position dégagée.

- Eee, ça va ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Abelforth était à deux doigts de craquer. Ses lèvres tremblaient et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Albus Dumbledore en train d'étudier la cuisine ? Abelforth n'en pouvait plus, il hurla de rire.

- Oh Merlin, Albus, à ce point ?

- Je veux être un bon frère... murmura ce dernier.

Abelforth sourit et enlaça son frère.

- Tu es un excellent frère Albus, dit-il en toute sincérité.

- Merci Abel, répondit Albus en mettant sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

Abelfroth Dumbledore sentit un doux sourire se dessiner sur les lèvre de son grand frère.


End file.
